Natsu's early birthday present
by Otakuyoumu
Summary: Natsu sees gray and lucy together and decides to take his birthday present early.


Lucy's POV :

I made my way out the shower with wearing nothing but a towel around me -

I compliment my shower with-  
" ahhhhh! That felt good ..."

I turned to look at my bed to see a lump on it -

" Natsu!..."

I kicked him off my bed in anger -

" what the he'll are you doing here ?!..."

" well... Happy's with Wendy and carla sooo... I kinda felt lonely " - he grinned .

I blushed a little - he was lonely ? ... The thought of it was kids cute , I admit ...

" soo ... " he continued " what were you and gray doing in the guild earlier ?..."

Natsu grabbed my waist, pinning my on my bed as he was towering over me -

" me and Gray?" I asked -

" yeah... You two seemed like you were ... Uh... Flirting ..." he trailed off - I could see his face turn almost into the same colour as his hair -

" we were ... Uh... Just talking about when we were gonna go on another mission with you and Erza !..." I hesitated , I couldnt tell him about hi 'surprise birthday ' plans ... The dense idiot probably forgot about -

" next mission?... Then why'd you go out to the mall with him ?.."

Crap?!... Uhhh...-  
" we were just getting some lunch !..."

" why didn't you eat at the guild ?..." Natsu began to to pull his face closer to mine -

" we just decided to eat out !..."

" why ? ... " his face was practical an inch from mine -

Natsu kissed me fiercely -

" don't flirt with other guys Luce ..."  
he continued -" it makes me want to tie you up ,... And fuck you... Senseless..."

He was panting after out long wet kiss, but didn't hesitate to go for another one -  
did he really just say that he'd fuck me 'senseless ' ...

The thought of those words and actions scared me ... but it was enought to really turn me on .

Natsu continued to kiss me as he bit my bottom lip , asking for an entrance to my mouth-  
I moaned , as Natsu released the kiss as we were both our of breath -

"Luce..." he mumbled under his panting , instead of continuing his sentence -  
It then occured to me that I was kissing 'my' bestfriend -

" n-Natsu... "

" what is it luce ~"  
" what are we doing ?..."  
" isn't it obvious ? ... I want my birthday present early -"

He then went in for another kiss- and I pushed him back -

" why would you want me ?"

" your dense ... You know that Luce ... Isnt it obvious enough that I love you?..."

He continues to kiss my neck making me moan even more-  
I once again - pushed him back -

" Natsu?..."  
" what is it Luce ?..."  
" I love you too..."

He gave me a smirk as he gave me another kiss and made his lips trail back onto the nape of my neck he bit it and sucked it hard leaving a hicky - I moaned it the pain and pleasure .

Natsu continues to kiss my neck as his hand trail off the top of the towel wrapped around me- he began to pull it down as my hands were running scrunching through his rough hair .  
In an instant Natsu took the towel off of me and stared at my body -  
" n-Natsu !... Quit staring!..."  
I blushed out of the embarrassment, Natsu 's seen me naked before but not like this !...

" your beautiful luce..."  
blushing even more - Natsu continued to kiss my neck - this time his trail of wet kisses leaded to my right nipple .

he Began to give my right nipple light wet flicks from his tongue , whilst pinching my right nipple with his thumb- he switched instead and began to suck hard on my my left nipple while playing his thumb with the right one , I moaned -

" enghh..." it felt good...

Natsu began to trail to the bottom bit of my body , between my legs , he began to lick my inner thigh playfully  
- without any time he was giving light flicks on my clit , making me feel hot and even more wet - I moaned over and over again against the pleasure he continuously gave me ...

Natsu suddenly stopped his  
Pleasuring-  
" n-nastu... Please don't stop ..." I begged

He stuck his tongue in my mouth, I let him dominate it -

" Luce... What do you want me to do ?..."

" I-I want you to ... Make ... Me yours ..."

" what was that Luce couldn't hear you ~~~.."

" I-I want you to make me yours!..."

_

" Luce are you sure ?..."

" yes ... Please Natsu !..."

I felt his cock tease my clit , waiting for it to come in , and it did-

"ughn..."  
" Luce.. Are you ok?..."  
" yeah... Natsu ... You can move ..."

_  
" Natsu ... I'm.. I'm gonna cum..."

" same here Luce " he panted ..

"natsu!... "I moaned out as I reached my climax -

" Luce !..." -  
Infelt somtin warm near my stomach filling my up quickly ... It felt good ... And also too pleasurable .

_  
My first lemon !  
Only destrucktive criticism please !  
Go easy on me !

Sent from my iPhone


End file.
